


Unexpected Development

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Fly Me to the Moon [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: May is finally getting her flight certifications. Something else comes out of left field.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Natasha Romanov, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Fly Me to the Moon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002279
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Unexpected Development

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I was thinking about when wrote the previous part to the series. Enjoy.

Peter Parker paces around the room. He’s nervous.

“What if something happened?”

“Then Sam would take over,” Tony sighs. “Or they’d use one of the ten different escape methods that the plane is outfitted with.”

“But shouldn’t they have been back by now? It didn’t take this long for my test, did it?”

“People go at different paces, Peter,” Natasha ruffles the little spider’s hair. “They’re fine.”

“But-.”

The panicking teen is interrupted when the elevator dings. Out of it comes a laughing May Parker and Sam Wilson, done with May’s final test for pilot’s certification. Peter rushes forward to wrap his aunt a hug before pulling back.

“How’d it go?” He beams.

“I passed,” she smiles triumphantly.

“Congratulations!”

“Thank you, sweetie,” she hugs him back. “Sam is such a great teacher.”

After a few moments of celebration Peter opens his mouth again. “What took you so long to get back? I’ve been on the plane while you’ve been practicing, and it shouldn’t’ve taken you that much time.”

At that, May Parker blushes. “W-Well, Sam and I kind of got dinner together to celebrate me passing.”

The webslinging vigilante looks back and forth between the two adults. The Falcon is purposefully avoiding the teen’s scrutinizing glare, while the rest of the Avengers that are present are currently in varying degrees of shock at this development.

“Well, May,” Natasha Romanov hooks her arm through May’s. “Let’s go to my room for a celebratory drink. There’s also quite a bit we need to talk about.”

With that, the Black Widow, smiling in amusement, takes Mrs. Parker to the elevator. This leaves Sam with Peter, Tony, and any of the rest of the Avengers that are currently hanging around in the commons. Spider-man, with the intensity of a protective nephew, stares a hole into the Falcon’s head.

“Sam, I would like to remind you that I can bend metal beams with my bare hands and snap your wings like toothpicks, so you better think twice if you ever consider hurting my aunt.”

“Wasn’t planning on it, Pete,” he chuckles awkwardly.

“Good,” the teen nods curtly.

He walks back to the common area, while Tony approaches Sam.

“You know,” the billionaire, former playboy, whispers in the other man’s ear. “My plane has an excellent autopilot, if you ever want to take Aunt Hottie up for a ‘review’ and join the mile h-.”

He’s cut off when a clump of webbing seals his mouth shut. Peter glares at his mentor, hand extended out and webshooters armed, before turning the look to Sam.

The now thoroughly intimidated winged Avenger raises his arms up in surrender towards the teen.

“No complaints here,” Sam points towards the silenced Tony Stark. “He totally deserved that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Time and place for everything Tony.
> 
> As much as I enjoy the Happy/May ship, I wanted to try this one out after seeing a couple of different fics with it.
> 
> This'll be a background ship in the "Fly Me to the Moon" series, but if you want me to write a more focused set of one-shots about it, let me know.
> 
> Also, although I have pretty set ships for various other characters, Aunt May is one of the ones that I'm pretty open about when it comes to pairing her up with people. Although there's a decent amount of people she dates in the comics, there's just so little about any relationships in the movies other than Ben, and Happy pretty much came out of left field. So, let me know if you want a one-shot or 5+1 with a particular Aunt May ship or one of her dating in general.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
